


Echoes of Shadows

by dragons_SRSunn



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: This started when autocorrect turned Spotfur into Spitfire, i just thought it was funny, this is not meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_SRSunn/pseuds/dragons_SRSunn
Summary: Rootspring meets a cat with a surprising connection to Bristlefrost.
Kudos: 5





	Echoes of Shadows

Spitfire advanced on Rootspring, spitting fire from her eyes. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Rootspring. 

"I am forever bitter," Spitfire spat. "My fool of a mother named me Spitkit. I mean, what kind of name is that?"

Roopspring shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you spat a lot as a kit."

"Bristlefrost must have been more of a fool than I thought to have that train of thought," Spitfire spat. 

Rootspring felt a stab of grief at the name of his deceased mate. According to Squirrelflight by the Gathering, this very cat had killed her. Spitfire. Wait. What?

"What?" Rootspring said, mind reeling. "Bristlefrost was you're MOTHER?!!!" No. Because if Bristlefrost was Spitfire's mother, that meant. . . 

"Yes, Dad," Spitfire spat. "I'm here to kill my precious father. Sorry your precious Bristlefrost never told you in life. Or, apparently in death, either.


End file.
